


Worst Timing

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Ridiculous boyband AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Newt has the world’s worst timing, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Timing

**Author's Note:**

> *hands* I have no excuse and no one to blame this on, this time.

So, Newt has the world’s worst timing, and he knows it.

It’s because of this that he ends up kissing Hermann in the middle of a concert, on stage, in front of well over a thousand people, ninety-nine percent of whom are all wielding camera phones and 4G data connections, and Hermann isn’t kissing back.

His humiliation, and it is humiliation, ends up on YouTube by the concert’s end, and Twitter has exploded. (He’s counted three trending hashtags celebrating the fact that he kissed Hermann: _#NewmannIsReal_ , _#HewtKISSED_ , and _#NewtAndHermannOTP_. Newt kind of wants to know where the hell the fans come up with these names, seriously.)

Pentecost, to his credit, hasn’t yelled at Newt, just sighed and said he saw it coming and had contingency plans in place. Newt had kind of wanted to ask how he saw it coming, but decided he probably didn’t want to know. (Tendo and Raleigh had hugged him and offered to buy him ice cream and watch Godzilla with him if he needed cheering up later.)

And now it’s just him and Hermann alone in the dining area of the bus, Hermann with his math books and notebooks spread out around him, scribbling something on a sheet of graph paper while Newt makes himself tea to try and distract himself and soothe his throat from the stress of the concert.

He’s immersed himself in the task, focusing only on the amount of honey he’s putting in and trying to decide if he should find the newest episode of Degrassi online, because he missed it, being on stage tonight, and he knew Adam was important in it.

He hears a mutter of _numbers do not lie_ and he looks up in time to see Hermann walking over to him, stumbling because of the motion of the bus, and Hermann drops the pencil in his hand to bury his hands in Newt’s hair and hold him still and—oh.

Newt’s kind of frozen in shock, but it wears off soon enough that Hermann doesn’t pull away before he can kiss back, because holy _shit_ , Hermann’s kissing him.

“I, er, needed to sort some things out. I’m sorry for earlier,” Hermann says when he finally pulls away, leaning over to pick up his pencil. Newt grins.

“It’s fine. Totally worth it, now.”


End file.
